


Jeepers!

by Digthatgirl



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, Gen, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digthatgirl/pseuds/Digthatgirl
Summary: A Scooby Doo weight gain story. Fat Daphne. Co-written from an RP with Squishlover42. Originally posted on DeviantArt on 22/10/16.
Kudos: 3





	Jeepers!

Velma walked up the path to Daphne's house. It was much larger than most of the others in Coolsville, being that Daphne came from a rich family. Feet crunching on the gravel outside Velma finally reached the front door and rang the doorbell. No answer. Velma rang the doorbell again, and a familiar voice was heard through the door, "Uh... nobody's home!" Rolling her eyes Velma replied, "If no one's home then who's talking to me?" "Um... another harmless ghost?" the voice responded uncertainly. Velma raised an eyebrow, "Nice try Daphne, open the door." "I'm... uh, no! I'm sick! Contagious, even!" As Daphne rambled on Velma noticed a small shimmer from underneath the welcome mat. Quietly kneeling down Velma spoke, "I understand, I guess I'll just leave then." Finding the house key she snatched it up. "Goodbye Daphne..."

But instead of leaving Velma unlocked the door and quickly stepped inside the house. Daphne let out a surprised yelp, but didn't have enough time to retaliate before Velma turned the light on in the room she was in. Velma's eyes widened in surprise, "Daphne!? Is- is that you?" "Um... no?" There was no denying it, mind you. No one but Daphne would have that hairstyle and that iconic ensemble. But she was certainly a lot... fuller than she used to be. Her flat, model-thin waistline had turned into a full-grown beer gut, her breasts had grown a couple cup sizes, and her butt had gotten so big that her dress was nowhere close to being able to cover it. Velma quickly began firing questions at her fat friend; she was a girl of facts not subtlety after all, "What happened to you? How did you get so big?" "Shaggy and Scooby..." Daphne replied after a long pause and a longer sigh. The boffin sighed, "Oh no, what did those two do this time?" "Nothing on purpose, I swear!" Daphne insisted.

"See, while they were looking for new place to live I told them they could stay at my place until they found something. And you know how those guys eat..." Tilting her head Velma asked, "Why don't you just ask them to leave then? If they're making you this big then they have to go." Sensing that she was missing something Velma narrowed her eyes, "They are still here aren't they?" "No, they left last week," Daphne said. "But... well, my metabolism was never as good as theirs is..." Sighing Velma looked Daphne up and down. it was clear the young woman was self-conscious about her weight however there was no sign that she had been actively trying to lose it either.

"Is there anything I can do to get you out of the house again?" "Not like this," Daphne replied. "I don't want anyone calling me Beer Belly or Blubber Butt or Sumo Blake or..." Daphne then felt a jab on her stomach. "Ow!!!" Velma prodded at her friend’s stomach, trying to determine just how big she'd gotten. She took hold of Daphne's love handle and gave it a pinch. "Hmm... you're definitely going to need help getting this off." She circled round Daphne, taking note of the larger girl's measurements, "Have you got any gym equipment here we can use?" Blushing, Daphne replied, "Maybe a couple of Dumbbells..." "Well that's where we'll start then. Change into some workout clothes, get the dumbbells and meet me in the garden in ten minutes."

With that Velma headed out to the back, leaving Daphne to get ready. Daphne exited, but instead of workout clothes she ended up wearing the same clothes she always did, taking off her dress and leaving her in her sports bra and tights. While she waited for Daphne to get the dumbbells Velma started looking up weight loss exercises on her phone. She knew the two had to be careful, too much weight training and Daphne would continue to gain. Daphne looked down, unsure if she wanted to work out with her stomach exposed or not. She looked back at her dress curiously...

Meanwhile Velma was carrying on her search. She'd found a number of exercises Daphne could do at home without equipment. Whether she'd have the stomach for them was another story. Daphne stepped in front of Velma, wearing her same old dress while also carrying a pair of five-pound Dumbbells, the only ones in the entire house. Velma raised an eyebrow, "I doubt you'll be able to exercise very well in your dress. I guess we could always shop for some bigger clothes for you to wear until you lose weight." "But that means going out in public!" Daphne whined. "Come on, I do crazy mysteries in this dress all the time, and this is the only thing that still fits me pretty decently." Velma repressed the urge to roll her eyes, "Alright, you can work out in your dress; just don't complain that your movement is restricted."

She closed a couple of tabs on her phone and opened one on weight lifting. "But I will order you some new clothes online once we're done." "Okay. But... order them in your name? Pretty please? I'll pay you back." This time Velma couldn't help but release a groan at her best friend's behaviour, "Alright, just this once." Straightening up she looked at Daphne sternly, "Now let's start training!" "Roger!" Daphne said, standing up straight. "So, um... where do we start?" "Okay, to start off with you need to do some cardio for ten minutes, alternating between one minute of light jogging and one minute of sprinting." "What?!" Daphne whined. "Aw, come on!" Teasingly Velma replied, "Well if that's how you feel we could just call this whole weight loss plan off..." "No!" Daphne cried. "Um, I mean, no, that's okay. I can do this."

Not even five minutes later Daphne was sprawled out on the ground, out of breath and exhausted. Panting Daphne looked up to see Velma stood over her, arms crossed and frowning, "Come on Daph, you need to do better than that. You still have five minutes left, and this is just the warm up!" "Can I have a snack or something first to get my energy back?" Daphne asked comically. Velma struggled to get Daphne back to her feet, "You can have a glass of water and an apple, nothing more than that." "Fine..." she pouted, slowly walking towards her water bottle. Velma turned back towards the house, "I'm just going to get you a towel, will you be okay out here on your own for a minute?" "Should be. Go on ahead, thanks."

Velma made her way to Daphne's room, seeing as the girl tended to use her en suite over the other bathrooms in the house. Opening the door she was surprised to find a vast amount of candy wrappers strewn across the floor. Velma groaned and got on her hands and knees, "Daphne!"

When Velma got back she didn't even reach the garden; instead she found Daphne leaned against the open refrigerator, a tad bit bloated and with her dress completely missing, a dazed and almost drunken look on her face. A substantial amount of food was missing from the fridge in question. Velma stood stunned for a moment but quickly snapped at the bloated beauty, "Daphne! What did you do!?" "I had the apple in my hand, closed my eyes and then all of a sudden I was here!" Daphne explained haphazardly. "Cut me some slack, this is hard stuff!" "You don't remember anything?" Velma looked at her friend uncertainly. "Nothing important," Daphne said sheepishly. "To be fair I had my eyes closed for a while." Velma sighed deeply and looked wearily at her friend, "Daph you're never going to lose weight if you keep eating like this." She stepped closer to the large woman and attempted to lift her up, only for her hands to sink into her fat. Daphne blushed at Velma's little accident and pried her hands out of her gut. "Sorry." The bespectacled woman also blushed, "Come on, let's try and get you off the floor." With that Velma grabbed Daphne's pudgy hands and began to pull. Surprisingly Daphne managed to stand upright on her first try, but not without her body wobbling a bit in place in the process.

"Okay Daphne, if you want to get rid of this," Velma smacked Daphne's gut, making it shake, "Then you have to stop bingeing and keep exercising." "I'll do my best," Daphne said, looking around for her dress but not finding it anywhere; Velma couldn't see it around either. "Do you have any idea where it could have gone?" Velma continued to search to no avail, "If we can't find it I'll have to head out to the store to get you something else to wear; there's no way your other clothes will fit now." "I have spares," Daphne reassured her. "With how often I wear this outfit you think I'd only have just one?" Velma looked Daphne up and down warily, "Are you sure they'll fit Daph? You've gotten pretty big..." "Velma, when have I ever been wrong about fashion?" Daphne insisted. "Now help me find this dress first in case I don't need to-" Daphne then belched out a piece of purple cloth before she could finish her sentence.

Velma blinked and tried not to lose her composure, "Daphne? Is that... your dress?" "...no?" Daphne replied simply before covering her mouth. "Daphne! How on earth did you manage to eat your dress?" Velma stared at her friend, stunned. Shaking her head she dragged the glutton out of the room, "We need to get you away from the kitchen and into some clothes." "Right. Clothes," Daphne repeated, rubbing her stomach with a blush on her face.

Once the two got into Daphne's room the chubby fashionista was careful to step around the mess of wrappers on the floor. "Sorry about the mess." "I was cleaning up here for ten minutes and I didn't even make a dent!" Velma chastised her friend. "Right, where in all this mess are you keeping your spare dresses?" "Right in here," Daphne said, pointing towards a big purple cabinet. After opening it up an entire row of the same purple dress could be seen inside. Daphne took one and slipped it over her head; it was snug on her body but from the front it could have looked a lot worse. Daphne smirked before realizing something and looking behind her. While her gut was all covered up her butt certainly wasn't, comically sticking out looking as big as it ever was, just like her last dress. Daphne tried her best to pull her dress down in an attempt to cover it all up, but she wasn't having much luck. While the situation Daphne was in was certainly pitiful, looking at it from a different point of view there was no denying it was quite humorous as well. Velma raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Got anything bigger than a size 2 or should I start looking up plus size stores on my phone?" "Well, I don't think I..."

Just then, Velma's cell phone began to ring, with the number simply labelled as "Unknown". Velma looked down at her phone in suspicion before slowly answering. "Hello?..." "Hello? Hello, this is Mystery Incorporated, right? Listen, we need your help and we need it as soon as you can! We're at the old French restaurant in Eastern Coolsville, "La Maisonette". Something strange is going on and we..." The call was then cut off. "Hello? Hello!?" Velma looked up at Daphne, "the call's been disconnected. We need to find you some clothes fast, we have a new mystery on our hands!" "A mystery? But the boys are all busy, it'll just be the two of us!" Daphne argued. "Can we pull it off?" "Of course we can! We're both smart, strong, independent women and nothing can stop us from solving this mystery." Velma glanced down at Daphne's stomach, "...except maybe your wardrobe." "Right. This should only take five minutes and then we'll leave, swearsies."

Ten minutes later, Daphne and Velma still haven't found a suitable substitute for Daphne's signature dress. As Daphne struggled to get her next dress over her head Velma sighed and asked, "You have five sisters right? Surely your mom has some maternity clothes you can use until you go shopping?" "Maternity clothes?!" Daphne exclaimed, outraged and embarrassed. "You trying to say I look pregnant too?!" "Realistically they're the only clothes in the house that might actually fit you." Velma smirked and leaned in towards her chubby friend, "It's either that or you have this hanging out", she poked Daphne's large butt. Daphne's eyes widened when she saw just how deep Velma's finger sank into her butt. Blushing, she hung her head in shame. "Okay, let's see here..."

The two girls walked (or in Daphne's case waddled) down the hall to Mrs Blake's room and looked in her closet. "Take your pick Daph." Daphne rooted through her mother's things but at the end of the search she could only find a single pair of maternity pants... the likes of which we're STILL too small for her oversized butt, making Daphne pout. "They're better than nothing," Velma mused, "I suppose you can wear one of your old dresses as a top and then have the maternity pants on underneath. I doubt we're gonna find anything else that fits well and we need to get down to La Maisonette fast!" The maternity pants then ripped open and fell to the floor. Daphne's eye twitched, eyeing her trademark dress-and-tights ensemble once more before the redhead sighed in defeat. "Whatever, let's just go," she said, annoyed.


End file.
